


Failing Grade

by sasarawr



Category: Hypnosis Microphone, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Sasara has ADHD, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teacher Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasarawr/pseuds/sasarawr
Summary: "Who would've guessed that Sasara would've ended up sitting in a tiny chair in front of a tiny desk, filling out answers on a tiny piece of paper about a subject he knew nothing about? Well, that was his situation. He swore his brain was throbbing in pain by the time he was halfway done with the first page, and that wasn't even all he had to do. It was a lot for his (self-proclaimed) walnut brain to handle, but here he was, taking a quiz on history. For goodness' sake!"Or, in which Sasara fails Rosho's makeshift history class and gets promptly "scolded".
Relationships: Nurude Sasara & Tsutsujimori Rosho, Nurude Sasara/Tsutsujimori Rosho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Failing Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slight note, I don't plan on making them very in character. This is for me, and I'm choosing to post this out of the kindness of my heart (and because art should be shared, if you can even consider this art...)  
> If you don't like OOC writing, that's okay. You don't have to read. Heed the tags, and have fun. 
> 
> Also, it ends with fluff. There's no real sex, mostly because I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what I'd write. So unless you don't mind getting blue-balled, maybe don't read for that reason, either... plus I'm just not a great writer. Have fun!

Who would've guessed that Sasara would've ended up sitting in a tiny chair in front of a tiny desk, filling out answers on a tiny piece of paper about a subject he knew nothing about? Well, that was his situation. He swore his brain was throbbing in pain by the time he was halfway done with the first page, and that wasn't even all he had to do. It was a lot for his (self-proclaimed) walnut brain to handle, but here he was, taking a quiz on history. For goodness' sake!

In the beginning, he hadn't minded as much. He had cracked a few jokes, messed around a bit, and then some. But.. as soon as he had sat down, he was instructed to stay quiet and to keep his eyes on his paper. Easy enough, right? To that, Sasara would've said, "not when you have someone looming over you with a wooden ruler in hand."

Because that's what had been happening.

Boy, Sasara would've been lying if he had said it didn't turn him on, too.

Originally, Rosho had suggested that they do something different. He wanted to test Sasara and see just how educated the younger man was, and that's all there was to it. At least, that's all he had let on. It wasn't until they were alone together in a long abandoned classroom (one that had previously been used but was left untouched in later years) that he had mentioned the possibility of taking it further. Not in an inherently sexual way, no, but he wanted to push Sasara to the edge, to drive him into a corner and then let up. It was only fair, wasn't it? That after all these years, Rosho would get to have the upper hand for once.  
Sasara agreed.  
However, he had wanted something, too. To fill his lustful desires, the man suggested that for every question he got wrong, Rosho was allowed to "punish" him in whatever way he saw fit. Rosho was more than willing to comply in response.

Now, there they were, Sasara sweating and scribbling while Rosho judged his every answer. It was nerve-wracking, having Rosho leaned over him and frown while his fingers caressed the ruler in anticipation.  
Sasara's gaze had shifted over to Rosho and he offered a nervous grin before he went back to huddling over his table and hiding his burning blush. He was embarrassed, and shuddered with every thought that came to his mind. He was barely even done with the test he had been assigned, and he was already too flustered and cloudy brained to keep thinking!  
It wasn't until he heard Rosho say, "You have fifteen minutes left, and you're not even done with the third question, Sasara." that Sasara had kicked into full concentration and bullshitted his way through the rest of the horribly wordy quiz.

Fifteen minutes later, and the paper was handed over to Rosho with a cocky grin. Rosho's expression, however, was that of disbelief after he had looked over the page for only a few seconds. Just how stupid was his partner, after all?

Moving to the desk in the front of the abandoned classroom, Rosho sat down and pulled out a red pen, beginning to mark every wrong answer with wordy corrections while Sasara eagerly waited from his small desk. His fingers tapped against the top of the polished particleboard while his leg bounced underneath it. He had no idea how wrong he was about everything on the quiz, and it was fitting to say that ignorance was truly Sasara's only bliss in that moment.  
When the quiz had been fully graded, Rosho gestured for Sasara to come over, and Sasara happily obliged.  
"So.. How'd I do, _Sennn_ - _sei?"_ The shorter man chirped, slapping his hands down onto the desk and leaning forward. Rosho's neutral face turned into a deep frown as he looked up at Sasara and asked, "Everything you answered was incorrect, how the fuck did you even manage to do that?"

Sasara pursed his lips before he offered a nervous smile. "You're joking, right? You've always had a habit of making your jokes way too serious sounding.. There's no way I got everything wrong. That's impossible." He chuckled, raising one of his hands to rest against the back of his neck. Rosho sighed and stood up before he walked around Sasara and rested his hands on the younger man's waist. "Apparently, it's not. You just proved that." He murmured, resting his chin on Sasara's shoulder. "Were you preoccupied with something else, Sasara? Have you not been listening to me when I taught you the material? Did you disregard everything I told you after all?" The teacher's voice made Sasara's knees feel weak and his face feel hot and sweaty. He felt so embarrassed to have failed that badly on something he had considered easy before that singular moment. Sasara had let his hand drop back onto the desk as he relied on his arm strength alone to hold himself up, his throat felt tight and he didn't understand why. It was just some silly quiz, it didn't mean anything, it's not like it would ever effect him in the future anyway. So why was he so bothered over it?

"I- I.. Well, you know, I guess I'm just not.. good at quizzes, huh, Sensei?" He let out a soft chuckle, squirming when Rosho pressed closer. "No, you're very clearly not. Do you know how many questions there are on that? Twenty eight, and you got every. Single. One. Wrong." His voice had a suggestion of anger to it that made Sasara sweat even more than he already was. Rosho's hands trailed from Sasara's waist up his body, one resting around the smaller man's neck and the other falling back to the table. "Those questions were so pitifully easy. Stuff you should've already learned and remembered from when you were in school. I'm not even a history major and I could pick out every flaw in your answers. That's how horribly you failed, Sasara. Everything on that quiz was publicly available, easily researched, and yet you still managed to get a zero. How do you feel?" The hand that rested on the table found it's way to the ruler that had been set there well over thirty minutes ago. Sasara's gaze flicked to the movement and he squirmed, shaking his head. "Please," he whimpered, lightly stomping his foot. He knew what Rosho was planning, and it made him feel nauseated in the worst (best?) way possible. He watched with a held breath as the hand gripped the ruler and slid it off the desk while the other hand around his neck had drifted lower to his pants before tugging at the waistband. Sasara whined again, lowering himself onto the desk completely and putting his hands on top of his head like a guilty child.   
He felt so embarrassed to act the way he was, like he should be talking back more and making more of a joke about it, but he felt so utterly humiliated with his failure on that stupid quiz that he... couldn't.

Sasara let out a soft cry when Rosho pulled his pants down just far enough to expose the undersized boxers that the comedian had chosen to wear that day. " _Sen~sei_ , please, I'm sorry," he breathed out as he turned his head to try to gaze at the older of the two, his toes curling in his shoes when Rosho pulled down the restricting fabric by a very little amount. "Oh, are you? You're sorry for managing to fuck up something so painfully simple to understand? That's very considerate of you, Sasara." The teacher said, the hand he had used to partially undress Sasara was now being used to unbuckle a belt. Temporarily setting the ruler back down, Rosho made quick work of removing his belt and using it to bind Sasara's wrists behind his back, before he grabbed the wood (ha-ha) with his left hand yet again and took a step to the right, leaning forward to look Sasara in the face. "Twenty-eight. Start counting." He growled, offering an awfully harsh smack to Sasara's ass with the wooden ruler. Sasara moaned before he managed to say anything, and when he did speak, he was certain it wasn't a number, because Rosho's lips had curled into an irritated frown. So, Sasara tried again, correctly that time.

As a reward, he was met with another harsh sting to bare skin, along with the expectation of barking out the next number. He was so sensitive, and they've barely even started. It was so humiliating. It was so humiliating that by the time they got to five, Sasara had to start over because he just couldn't remember what came after. His thoughts were so clouded with his pre-existing humiliation that the additional feeling of physical pain made it impossible for him to think. He felt like he was going to cry, and they weren't even close to being done. He hated it, but he loved that he hated it. He was so impossibly aroused by the situation that it made him feel sick.   
So now, they were back to one. Rosho's patience had grown over the years, but every man had his limit, and seeing Sasara moan and whine so loudly over being spanked a few times certainly tested it on an incredible level.

 _One, two, three, four, five... six, seven..._ and then Sasara choked up, rutting into the desk with a pitiful expression on his face. Rosho felt bad to some extent, but he knew that Sasara was okay. If he needed to stop, they have their safeword. Both of them can go without status checking to stay in the mindset, but it had required a reforged bond and lots of experimentation for them to get to this point.. to the point that Rosho can spank Sasara to the point of the poor clown keening and squealing without worrying about it being too much. It was comforting, in some strange way.

But that was a temporary thought, quickly replaced with the observation of Sasara so eagerly trying to grant himself much needed friction in response to the stinging ache that bloomed throughout his lower body. Rosho scoffed, adjusting how he was standing and wrapping his free hand around Sasara's hips, holding him still. "No, no I don't think so, Sasara. Do you think a dumb slut like you deserves to pleasure himself? Come here." The teacher hummed, setting the ruler down and lifting the smaller man. If Sasara was going to be difficult, he'd simply have to resort to a more unflattering way of punishment. He walked over to his chair before plopping down with the comedian in his lap, kicking himself closer to the wall to allow them both space, then adjusting Sasara so that he was bent over his knees.

"H-hey, hey, Rosho, _c'mon._." Sasara whispered, his voice hoarse and his throat raw from sobbing. He was so easy to get worked up and sensitive. But enough time had passed, and he was beginning to regain his (albeit small amount of) confidence. "Don't, dontcha' think you're being too harsh? I do. I mean," He paused, drool dripping from his mouth. "I counted.. twice, I think, and that surely adds up to twenty-eight. Can't you let me go, now? Please..?" He suggested, squirming and biting his lip.  
Rosho was left unamused and unconvinced, one hand running through Sasara's green hair and the other resting firmly against his ass. "No. You're going to count from one to twenty-eight, no matter how many times you have to try. If you get to twenty-seven and fail, then you'll just start right over." He hummed, his lips forming a slight smile when Sasara groaned and squirmed. The comedian's face was red and stained with dried tears, but he could tell that Sasara was having fun. He was enjoying himself, even if it hurt.  
How was he able to say that with such certainty? Sasara had a pleased look on his face, despite the horrid state of it. There was a sadistic side of Rosho that took great pride in the state he could bring Sasara to, but he couldn't help but take on a more gentle demeanour in the small downtime he gave the other man. Leaning forward ever so slightly, Rosho mumbled, "Are you doing okay? We can stop here if it's too m-" Of course, he was cut off by that smug, annoying voice of Sasara's. "You worry too much, Roooo-sho!"

It was comforting, to know that Sasara was enjoying himself enough that the younger of the two had chosen to take on a louder voice than necessary. It made him cringe slightly, because despite the building being completely barren and the particular classroom they were in having never been used in ages, it still set off his anxiety. Why wouldn't it, after all? They were in a school, one that could easily fire Rosho if he was found here, spanking the so-called "King of Comedy" over his knee. Sasara's noisiness didn't ease his worries in the slightest, but what could he do? They both chose to take this risk, and it wasn't like he couldn't back out if he needed to. Sasara was understanding of that.  
Maybe it was just senseless worrying. 

Sasara sure thought so, because he was pouting. 

Rosho sighed, sitting back up with a tilt of his head before gripping Sasara's hair and tugging it back. "You don't worry enough, Sasara. Let's start over. Back to zero."  
Sasara groaned and his knee jerked when Rosho's hand lifted off of his bare skin before landing with a harsh smack. "Ah-! One.." He grinned. Sasara was confident he'd be able to count all the way to twenty-eight as was the original plan. So, it repeated. Yet again, Sasara was rattling off numbers and drooling, although three minutes later, he did manage to get to twenty-eight! It took a few more retries, but he did it, and he was immensely proud of himself.. at least, until he was moved around yet again and was sat on Rosho's knee, facing him.  
"Hah? Whatcha' doin' now, Sensei?" Sasara cooed and adjusted slightly with a smug grin. He looked so deliciously vulnerable like that in Rosho's mind, he wanted to take the comedian then and there without a second thought. Rosho leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sasara's with a soft chuckle, "I'm just admiring the view."

Sasara paused, before adjusting his head and leading Rosho into a soft kiss. It wasn't unusual for them to have moments in between "scenes" as they liked to put it, but it still caught Sasara off guard. Maybe it was because he was still used to Rosho being rougher, it's been so long since they were really together. He was still familiar with the rebellious teenager that liked to be in control. But this new Rosho was just as intriguing.

Pulling away with a slight sigh, Sasara smiled. "Well, how about this, teacher. Let's continue what we were doing, and _then_ we can be all soft and sentimental later. You can admire me all you want after you let off some more steam." He stuck his tongue out and leaned backwards, letting out a short snort when Rosho pulled him closer with a quiet giggle.   
"Sure, Sasara."


End file.
